


Hurry Up and Wait

by iwaizumihajigay



Series: Haikyuu!! Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, but can you blame akaashi really? didn't think so, low key Thigh Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajigay/pseuds/iwaizumihajigay
Summary: Bokuto can be a bit too impatient sometimes, Akaashi wants to delay his gratification for once





	Hurry Up and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> I put off my research paper for this, you're welcome

Bokuto looked good like this, Akaashi thought. Not that he didn’t always look good, but this was something new and special. 

His boyfriend was laid out on their bed, a tie binding his wrists to the headboard and another around his head to block his vision. Feeling neglected since Akaashi had removed his hands, Bokuto had started to squirm again. 

“Keijiiiii,” he whined, “it’s been houuuurs!”

“It’s been approximately forty seven minutes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi corrected. Forty seven minutes since he’d started to work him over, building him right up to the edge and then slamming the brakes. Bokuto’s cock was just now starting to flag, though still red and drooling precome into the mess of it already on his stomach.

They’d agreed on a time stretch of roughly an hour, but he knew for Bokuto it had to feel like much longer as he was unable to do much of anything. It was a far cry from their usual considering Bokuto’s natural exuberance generally meant their sexual encounters were a passionate whirlwind unless they were both already on the verge of sleep. Perhaps it was a little cruel of him but Akaashi just _needed_ to see Bokuto at full force and drag it out, stop him from taking what he wanted and give him only _just_ enough that he didn’t get dejected. 

He trailed the tip of his index finger up the underside of Bokuto’s dick, only to trace continuous, feather-light circles just beneath the head. The barest breath blown cooly over the slit caused Bokuto’s dick to jump, followed shortly and ineffectively by the rest of his body. 

“Don’t tell me you want to give up now, so close to the finish. What happened to all that stamina you have on court?” Akaashi teased, pressing his finger the slightest bit harder against Bokuto to feel the pulse of his cock starting to fill back to capacity.

The challenge was all it took. “No! I can keep going! My stamina is unmatched, Keijii!” If not for the tie over his eyes, Akaashi was sure Bokuto would be widening them as far as possible to emphasize his declaration. As it was, Bokuto’s head shook emphatically with his words to get that point across anyway. 

Akaashi couldn’t help his smile as he ran his hand across Bokuto’s stomach gently to wet his palm. “Of course, Bokuto-san, I knew I could count on you.” At the last word, he closed his hand around Bokuto and started to stroke him lazily, thoroughly enjoying the long moan let out in response.

At the same time, he let his other hand travel over Bokuto’s legs, appreciating the firmness of the tensed muscles under his fingertips and the way pale skin untouched by the sun still held purpled marks in the shape of his own mouth. Thank gods for the long kneepads Bokuto wore at volleyball practice, or else Akaashi would be completely useless on the court for anything other than staring at his boyfriend’s legs. He allowed himself a few open-mouthed kisses up Bokuto’s inner thigh before setting to work replacing the fading bruises dotted there. Bokuto gasped and writhed with each one, unable to see them coming. 

Akaashi didn’t know that he could ever really get his fill of Bokuto’s thighs, but his last few minutes were ticking down. With no small bit of regret he picked his head up and leaned in to join his hand’s effort with his mouth, unable to stop himself from grinding against the bed. While he would have happily edged Bokuto for longer, his own need for orgasm had also gone largely ignored. It was time to wrap it up for both of their sakes. 

After only two flicks of Akaashi’s tongue against his cock, Bokuto pulled against his restraint, rattling the headboard. With how the past hour had been, it wouldn’t be surprising if his wrists bruised. Usually, if Akaashi’s mouth was on him, his hands were carding through Akaashi’s hair-- or, when he lost control of himself as he so often did, latching onto handfuls to hold Akaashi’s head in place. Instead, his hands once again closed around air as they refused to budge from over his head. 

Akaashi laughed at his groaned complaint. “Please calm down, Bokuto-san,” he chided, not being able to help the audible amusement that gave him away, “I’m going to actually let you come this time.”

“You promise, Keijiiaaahhhh!” The rest of Akaashi’s name was swallowed up in Bokuto’s moan as he swallowed down the entirety of his length in one swift motion. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to finally reach orgasm after that, able to find his finish in the wet heat of Akaashi’s mouth rather than being left to let it dissipate just out of reach in the cool air and cold disappointment he’d endured the previous times he’d gotten close. 

Bokuto was still coming down from the high when Akaashi pulled his mouth away and kneeled over him to pump himself, quickly coming over Bokuto’s thighs and softening cock. Only then did he reach up to remove the ties keeping Bokuto bound and blind. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto cried as the other retrieved a cloth from beside the bed to wipe him down with, “You were so mean to me, I thought I was going to die!”

“And you were so good and patient for me, Koutarou,” Akaashi hummed, considering.“I think you were more patient tonight than you’ve ever been before.” Setting the cloth aside, he stretched himself out next to Bokuto and reached for his hand. As he’d thought, there were faint rings of purple already forming around his wrist. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, bringing their joined hands to his mouth to soothe the marks with gentle kisses. 

Bokuto snuggled closer, scooting down to rest his forehead against Akaashi’s shoulder. “I feel good! Like jelly, but I like jelly so it’s still good. And it was a really long time ‘cause of you but I made it-- I told you I had the stamina! I’m the best!”

“You always have been, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll actually complete something and post it at a reasonable hour, but today is not that day
> 
> Let me know what you think, validation is my kink
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://iwaizumihajigay.tumblr.com)


End file.
